Cloudy Misbehaves At IHOP
Transcript Cloudy: Mom, I want you to take me to IHOP for breakfast! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: No. We cannot Cloudy, Because we're staying home to watch Max & Ruby on DVD. Cloudy: But that show is boring and brainless! But I Want IHOP! NOW! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: Cloudy, stop this bad behavior or you won't get anything at all. Gelatin: Cloudette, i lost my DVD of Max & Ruby last Sunday. just take Cloudy to IHOP! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: Did you hear That Cloudy? Gelatin doesn't have the DVD of Max & Ruby. It's time to eat at IHOP! (50 minutes later) Marshmallow: Welcome to IHOP! how can i help you? Cloudy: Can i order the funny face pancake that is in my kids meal? please? Marshmallow: I'm sorry Cloudy, but we're out of that item! Cloudy: WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? YOU ARE SUCH A BAD GUY FROM IHOP! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: Cloudy, stop being mean to Marshmallow or you will have nothing at all! (a Dash Tag pet snake Ziggy slithers into IHOP) Cloudy: GET OUT OF HERE YOU POOPY ANIMAL! (Ziggy the snake begins to scream sadly and slithers fastly out of IHOP) Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette (Mad Voice): CLOUDY! THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU'VE EVER DONE IN IHOP. THAT'S IT, YOU WILL BE IN VERY BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME! Cloudy: THAT'S IT EVERYONE, I'M GOING TO VANISH ALL OF YOU WITH A MAGIC WAND! (The wand aims at the IHOP customers and they disappear as a result) Cloudy: RUN YOU CRYBABIES, BECAUSE I'M ALSO VANISHING IHOP TOO! (Cloudy aims the wand at the IHOP restaurant, causing the IHOP Restaurant to disappear) (The Chelsea Eley Police comes in) Officer Leah: CLOUDY! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR DESTROYING ANOTHER PLACE AGAIN! THAT'S IT, CLOUDETTE IS TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! THERE WILL BE NOTHING FOR YOU! YOU BIG BABY! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: Oh Great, now the police had arrived, let's get out of here before we'll be thrown to prison! DISAPPEARING THE BUILDING IS EVEN WORSE THAN LETTING A PERSON OUT OF HERE! (in the car) Cloudy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: STOP CRYING CLOUDY! I TOLD YOU IF YOU KEPT ACTING OUT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING! Cloudy: But Mom... Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: QUIT CLOUDY! YOU'VE BEEN A VERY BAD BOY TODAY, I SHOULD'VE SAID NO ABOUT TAKING YOU ANYWHERE OUT IN PUBLIC IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND I'M NEVER TAKING YOU ANYWHERE ELSE EVER AGAIN, AT ALL! Cloudy: STOP THAT MOM! (The car got crashed into the tree) Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: CLOUDY, THAT'S IT! GELATIN, TAKE HIM HOME TO BED EARLY. RIGHT NOW! MAKE SURE HE'S BANNED FROM NICK, BOOMERANG, CARTOON NETWORK AND EVERYTHING ELSE EXCEPT HIS BED, BLANKET, EDUCATIONAL VIDEO GAMES, BABY SHOW DVDS, NAPPIES AND BOOKS! (At home) Gelatin: You Know What Cloudy? You're going to bed when we get home missy. (Gelatin takes Cloudy home to bed early) Gelatin: Go To Bed, NOW, until I’ll wake you up at 7 AM! You are grounded until August when you start college! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: The only things you’ll do from now on is watch Baby shows, play educational games and apps, do chores, wear nappies, eat health food, and, poop and pee in your nappy instead of your toilet. Category:Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1